Lies
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Moving his arm from Hibiki's neck Hibiki used the wall as his support, Silver continued smiling, "And know this…this is merely to get my Father's money and total control. You are nothing but a tool to me, I don't love you, so do not think for one second that I do." -HunterShipping
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! So~ just enjoy the fic! **

**Contains:  
HunterShipping (Gamevers Silver/Gold aka: Hibiki/Ethan)**

**PS: Sorry for any grammer or puncuation mistakes!**

* * *

You were not conceived in love, you were conceived because you were needed. You were showed no warm emotions because you needed to be strong, yet you were shown those warm emotions anyways. Everyone went against my orders, defying them. So the one that showed you the most love I took your hand in mine and watched her burn, reaching out to try and save her I watched your fruitless attempt at saving her.

Because you are far to weak to fight back. Your so lost within your pursuit for power. To become strong enough to fight me, to make me suffer. But now I will tell you one thing…I will no longer be here so you need to find someone to make as yours.

And hopefully….you will not turn out to be like me.

* * *

**-Lies-**

**Chapter One: Taken**

* * *

Watering his plants Hibiki smiled while watching his Ampharos Flyffy run around the garden chasing Pitchu, his Pichu. His Meganium Hibiscus sleeping underneath the old oak tree in his back yard, enjoying the peaceful day,Firiga, his Flareon sat on the back steps watching as a small yellow butterfly flew around.

Playfully moving it's nose whenever the butterfly decided to land on it's nose. The sound of gentle footsteps caused Hibiki to turn around smiling he mumbled, "Ah, have you come to visit us today Suiciune?"

The Legendary water dog nodded it's head, looking at Hibiki's small garden. It's eyes scanning the berries, vegetables, and what looked like a small apple tree. It turned to Hibiki and let out a small roar, moving his purple like mane in happiness, water hitting Hibiki in the face causing the blue haired boy to raise his hand to shield his eyes.

Chuckling Hibiki patted the dog on the forehead, "Ahahah, so you want to water the plants?"

'Cune!'

Smiling Hibiki set the watering can down on the ground, Suiciune sent Hibiki what looked like a small smile licking the boys face the dog proceeded to summon a small Rainy Day attack and lightly water the plants. Sending Suiciune a small smile of his own Hibiki shook off his jacket a little bit.

Pitchu running over to jump on his shoulder, leaning down to pet Firiga the fire type hummed happily then Hibiki proceeded to walk inside the back door. The cool A/C air hitting him instantly, showing him that it was much hotter outside than he'd thought.

Turning into the kitchen his eyes landed on his mother who was leaning over the sink. Her cutting bored forgotten as she watched Suiciune watering the plants outside.

Grabbing a cup from the cupboard Hibiki walked towards the sink, standing next to his mom she turned to him and mumbled, "Suiciune came back again?"

"Yes, I told him that he's welcome to come back at any time." turning on the cold water Hibiki placed his cup underneath the facet, the crystal clear glass filling up with clear liquid gold, and the mere thought of it making his throat even drier than it already was.

Placing the cup to his lips Hibiki heard his mother chuckle as she walked back towards her cutting board with a half-way cut tomato, picking up her knife she returned to cutting, "He always seem to have such perfect timing, he always comes when your watering the plants."

Hibiki placed the cup down with a gasp of relief, sighing after patting his stomach thankful for the water in settling in his stomach. Making him feel hungry, walking towards his mom grabbing two glass plates down from the cupboard, and some silver wear Pitchu jumped onto the counter watching Hibiki as he placed the plates down on the counter he replied, "Yeah your right. He does seem to come around when I'm watering the plants."

"Yes, it makes the Professor happy to see such a legendary Pokemon so close to his lab."

"Yeah, it makes me happy that I managed to befriend him."

"Why have the other two not appeared yet?" Hibiki's mom asked as she started to set food on the plates, grabbing the salad dressing, ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise from the fridge he also grabbed the hamburger buns from the other side of the oven.

"Well…I'm not sure…they may come on their own." Hibiki shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows they may not come at all."

Nodding her she went back to fixing lunch, Hibiki smiled. Only for something to come flying through the window, landing on the floor behind them Hibiki turned to see something coming out of the small can. White smoke, that's not good.

Raising his hand to throw it back out the window only for something to hit him in the back of the neck. Sending Hibiki crashing onto the ground, the sound of his mom yelling at someone danced around in his head as he reached for his mom as men in black clothes grabbed her and dragged her away.

The sound of both his Pokemon and Suiciune could be heard from outside.

His vision slowly turned black, and before he could only see black the fuzzy image of someone with red on their head filled his vision. Reaching towards the person with a shaky hand , the person smiled placing a hand on his chin they lowered their face towards his and mumbled,

"This time Hibiki….I win."

Then Hibiki couldn't see anymore.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes Hibiki looked around the dark room. His brain slowly waking back up again, the gears turning while the blue haired boy tried to asses the situation and what happened after he blacked out and where he was now.

Pushing himself off the bed Hibiki felt himself falling towards the ground. His legs not yet awakened from their slumber. The tingly feeling of numbness telling him that he'd been out for a while. His eyes landed on a door, a smile spread across his face. Running towards the door Hibiki almost reached the door knob only for something to grab the back of his shirt.

Dragging him back towards the bed, his back was slammed against the wall. An elbow digging into his throat, a leg placed in-between his legs, trapping him so he had no chance of escaping. A hot breath next to his ear caused Hibiki to become still.

The person pinning him chuckled as they mumbled, "I can hear your heart beat Hibiki….your scared. Really scared."

Hibiki's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, it sounded so familiar. It was a voice that he hadn't heard in almost four years. Staring at the shadow pining him against the wall he mumbled, "Silver? Is that you?"

"Tch…I thought you'd have forgotten me by now Hibiki."

"Forget you! How could I forget you Silver? You're my best, best friend!" Hibiki yelled only for the air to be knocked out of him by a fist to his gut. The younger male wanted to curl up into himself only Silver kept him pinned to the wall, not allowing him to do anything other than breathing.

"S-Silver…why did you do that?"

"I have to show you who's in command here Hibiki. Who holds your life in the balance. Because with one word…" placing his lips against Hibiki's ear he mumbled, "I will have given the order to kill you."

Hibiki felt a cold chill run down his spine as Silver's warm breath fanned his neck, "S-Silver…why are you doing this?"

"I've decided to take over my Father's organization."

"Team Rocket! B-But you told me when I was twelve that you hated Team Rocket!" Hibiki felt another blow to his gut Silver chuckled as he replied,

"Well I changed my mind, I decided that to become stronger than him I would need to take that sick old mans life, stocks, and organization away from him. So, I'm now the leader of Team Rocket, and they will listen to everything I say."

"Then why am I here? If you hate me so much then why haven't you already killed me?" Hibiki questioned his so called 'best friend' on his reason for bringing him here.

Silver was happy for the darkness, because he could not see the look of hate on Hibiki's kind and innocent features., "I've brought you here to humiliate you Hibiki….for all those years of defeat that you handed me since we were young I decided that you would be the perfect candidate for helping me to get what I want."

"And what might that be Silver?" Hibiki growled, Silver reached for the light switch on the lamp causing Hibiki to close his eyes and rapidly blink. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light in the room he could see Silver looking at him, hatred burning in his eyes as the older male's nose touched his, his silver colored eyes holding his blue ones hostage as he said,

"I've decided that you would be my wife."

"WHAT? But I'm a guy Silver! Why not go and marry a girl?"

Silver smiled again, "Because this is the perfect way to get back at you for humiliating me."

"B-but you like girls right Silver?"

"Tch, I hardly think my sexual preferences matter when I've been given the perfect chance to humiliate you Hibiki. So regardless on what gender you are I would have picked you anyway."

Moving his arm from Hibiki's neck Hibiki used the wall as his support, Silver continued smiling, "And know this…this is merely to get my Father's money and total control. You are nothing but a tool to me, I don't love you, so do not think for one second that I do."

Hibiki watched in horror as Silver turned towards the door way, hiding his smirk he continued, "I don't want to see you wearing that hat ever again, or that jacket. They make you look stupid. You must always wear that collar over on the nightstand. Your change of clothes that I want to see you in are in those drawers over there. So choose wisely." Silver's eyes landed on the from of Hibiki's slumped body against the wall.

Walking towards the blue haired boy his fingers curled around Hibiki's chin forcing the boy to look into his eyes, "Because if you chose the wrong one then you will be forced to do everything I say." Standing back up turning his back to Hibiki Silver opened the door casting one last glance to Hibiki's slouched over form. Walking out of the door with a smile on his face Silver couldn't be anymore happier than he was now.

After all he'd humiliate Hibiki like Hibiki had done so many times before to him.

Watching the door for a few minuets after Silver left Hibiki slowly pushed himself off the floor, using the wall as his support he slowly made his way towards the bed that Silver made it obvious that was his.

Laying down Hibiki felt the hot tears roll out of his eyes, muffling his crying with his hand Hibiki curled up into a fetal position, curling himself into as tight and tiny of a ball as he could he cried himself to sleep.

Hoping, praying that Silver would let him go. That his rival, no…that his best friend would let him go.

Only…Hibiki knew that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Okay, so this idea has been floating around in my head for a while now so I decided to type it up. I hope that you all enjoy it~ since I have this chapter and two other's posted on my deviantART account…

In this fic Silver is eighteen, and Hibiki is seventeen. Well….see you all later~ I would like a few reviews for the next chapter please! w


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So~ just enjoy the story! **

**Contains:**

**HunterShipping (Gamevers Silver/Gold aka: Hibiki/Ethan)**

**Big Thank You to: **

**ArtemisisSymetrical: Haha, Silver may be the seme~ Thank you for the follow and the comment that the first chapter was great! Hopefully I'll find the time to update my other PreciousMetalShipping and HunterShipping stories, since I now have a good idea on how and when to end them. :) **

* * *

The things one must do to another are difficult in many ways. But there's always a small shining light at the end of that tunnel. And your punishment will come at a fast pace depending on what you did to the said person. Hopefully they haven't changed, but who knows it depends on what was done. Hopefully what you have done or what you're going to do won't hurt the other person, or scar them. But I had a feeling that you won't care.

After all you were right.

You've been handed the perfect opportunity to humiliate him so why pass it up? But remember after the wedding you have to sleep with him, you have to show him some love, because if you don't. Well then he will go to another.

Leaving you all alone again, so alone and all you want is for him to see who you really are. That trapped little boy who doesn't want to be alone, wishing very hard that you will be shown the same amount of love from that boy. Because I can see how much you love him, oh come now it's not that hard to see.

After all, why would you have saved him so many times, and his name be the first to enter your mind?

You must love him in some way or you wouldn't have thought about him.

* * *

**_Lies_**  
**_Chapter Two: Explained_**

* * *

Walking around in the hallways was something that he was used to doing, since he patrolled the grounds so many times before in other places throughout his life, having no fear of the darkness in the house, knowing that the early morning light would soon start to seep into the house filling it with.

Pulling out a small key from the pocket of his black and red coat Silver's hand held the door knob as the key slid into the lock.

Slowly turning the key a small almost sinister like smile appeared on his face as he opened the door, his eyes landing on the lump on Hibiki's bed.

Approaching the bed with great caution Silver watched as Hibiki slept. Staring at the blue haired boy slept curled up into a ball shivering from the slight chill in the room. Grabbing a handful of the blankets that lay underneath Hibiki.

Gently grabbing the boy's leg he slowly made it so he was laying out flat on his left side. Bringing the covers over Hibiki's legs and letting the sheets rest on his shoulders just under his chin Silver pulled a chair from a nearby desk and sat next to the bed.

Watching the rise and fall of Hibiki's chest. The boy blissfully unaware that his capture was sitting in the semi-illuminated room.

Running a hand over his left shoulder Silver groaned in pain, doubling over out of the chair. Gritting his teeth together to ignore the pain he slowly sat himself back into the chair.

Gasping for air Silver held his shoulder close to him as he mumbled, "I should have given myself more...time to heal... carrying you took a lot out of me Hibiki..."

Chuckling Silver glanced at the ceiling, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so intent on carrying you myself..."

* * *

Hibiki slowly opened his eyes; pushing himself off the pillow he rubbed his eyes he felt something fall off his shoulders. Grabbing the blanket that fell off his shoulder he stared at it, remembering that he hadn't covered himself up last night. His eyes landed on the chair that sat close to his bed.

Causing Hibiki to question why it was there, since he remembers it not being there. A knock on the door drew his attention from both the chair and the blanket. His blue eyes watching the door as he heard a click, preparing himself for the worst he saw a head of blue hair pop into the room, a girl with a smile on her face, her silver rimmed sitting on the bridge of her nose she yelled,

"Time to get up Hibiki~ today is a brand new day full of wonderful things that I have to tell you!" the girl walked towards the curtains grabbing the red/white fabric, throwing them to the side the bright light from the outside world.

Holding his hand over his eyes to cover his eyes the girl walked over towards where he was laying and pulled the covers away, "Come on Hibiki come on! Get up, get up! I have to get Brendan to take your measurements for your dress, so come on get up! Get up!"

"W-who are you! And why are you waking me up?" Hibiki yelled while the blue haired girl smiled saying, "My name is Kris~ and I'm Master Silver's assistant. Anything he asks or needs, I'm the one he asks to get them done in a timely and usually semi-orderly way."

"Uh…" Hibiki was speechless not sure on what to say he allowed Kris to grab his wrist and pull him out of bed yelling, "Come on Hibiki~ I'm sure that after this well be the best of friends! Master Silver wants you to change into a set of clothes, and don't forget to put that cute little collar with the bell on it~"

Pulling out a small folding window changing station, pushing Hibiki behind it Kris threw the small collar over the top of the changing station and took to sitting down in the table with her planner.

Catching the collar Hibiki looked at it and set it down to the side. Opening the drawer his eyes landed on a set of clothes with blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, a red sweater, and some other pleasantries that he would need (a.k.a boxers). Picking up the articles of clothing Hibiki slowly changed into this new set of clothing.

Walking out form behind the changing station Kris ran towards him, hair brush and what looked like two golden colored hair clips. Brushing out his hair Kris pinned up the right side of his hair out of his eyes where he usually kept it out of his eyes with his hat.

Kris backed away; forming a square with her fingers she jumped up off the ground and wrapped her arm around Hibiki's and started to drag him towards the door. Only to stop and pause in the door way and stare at his neck. Covering his neck Hibiki mumbled, "Why are you starting at my neck?"

"You're not wearing the collar." Kris mumbled dragging Hibiki back towards the folding changing station. Grabbing the collar and attaching it to his neck. Hibiki stared at the shorter blue haired girl who smiled as she took his hand in her and started to drag her behind in again saying,

"Now we go to Brendan to get your measurements for your wedding dress!"

"Uh…if you don't mind my asking…when are we apparently getting married?"

"Oh, two days from now~" Kris replied sending a small wave to a girl with long blond hair who stopped and said 'hello'.

"T-two days? I-isn't that a little bit fast? I mean Silver doesn't even like me! This is just his way of getting revenge against me!"

Sighing Kris replied, "Well regardless on what Master Silver feels for you Hibiki you just need to go with the flow and listen to him….after all he's the one that carried you all the way back here. Even though he's still hurt."

"Still hurt? Kris…what do you-."

"Kris~ so this is the boy that Master Silver's been talking about!" A happy cheery voice cut into what Hibiki was saying Kris released her grip on Hibiki's arm and hugged the boy with a strange white hat, his black shirt covered by his orange vest; black pants and red shoes were being comfortably worn on the boy's feet.

"Brendan this is Hibiki Master Silver's soon to be wife, and Hibiki this is Brendan Master Silver's clothes designer. Come to him for all your clothing needs." Kris chuckled as she walked out towards the heavy oak door, opening the door she turned and said,

"Brendan make him look cute kay~ make Master Silver drool over him, make his mouth water, his eyes hunger for him, and make naughty thoughts appear."

"Ahahah, Kris you took the words right out of my mouth~ I'll be doing just that." Brendan replied wrapping an arm around Hibiki's shoulders being just a slight bit taller than him.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Kris closed the door leaving Hibiki completely alone with Brendan or so he thought….

"Lucas where are you?" a blond boy yelled kicking the door open causing Brendan to say,

"Barry…Lucas isn't here he's in the kitchen with Master Silver planning out what to serve at the wedding." Tapping at his temples with his fingers he continued, "You should know this by now Barry that Lucas is Silver's go-to man when it comes to making food."

The blond haired boy called Barry blushed as he turned around and yelled, "What ever! I'm going to find him one-thousand Poke for not telling me where he was going this morning!"

Brendan chuckled as he looked down at Hibiki saying, "You'll find that Master Silver has allowed some pretty eccentric people to live here with him, which if you're curious Hibiki has mostly been for your benefit Hibiki."

"My benefit…why would Silver go off and do something like that for me? I mean…he doesn't even like me." Hibiki questioned Brendan as the older boy smiled and said,

"Well….he told us that you can't stand to be alone or around people that make you uncomfortable so he's manage to befriend all of us one way or another…but Kris was the first one he was able to befriend."

Hibiki couldn't help but stare, asking himself why Silver had gone and done something like this for him when he told him the other night that this was merely all a fake marriage, that he's merely a pawn in Silver's game to take everything from his Father.

"Well Hibiki, let's get started on your dress shall we?"

Snapping out of his trance Hibiki looked at Brendan and replied, "Okay."

* * *

Lying down on his bed Hibiki sighed, happy to have met someone as nice as Brendan and Kris today. Looking at the ceiling Hibiki couldn't help but stare at his hands. Brendan made the comment that he has good hands, causing Hibiki to ask Brendan what he meant by that.

Brendan only smiled as he said, "You have to figure that out for yourself. You have nice hands Hibiki, hands that could probably heal if you try hard enough."

That comment has stayed with him the whole day; he barely paid attention to what Silver had been saying to him at dinner. Not that he'd been paying much attention anyways, since Silver's words went in one ear and out the other.

A smile found its way onto his lips, taking no notice to the sound of the door opening and the shadow looming over him. Hibiki realized it all too late when his hands were pinned to his sides and a body trapping his hips against the mattress not letting the boy move.

"You did well today Hibiki, your choice of clothes pleased me today. Good decision." Silver mumbled leaning down for their noses to touch causing Hibiki to close his eyes and push his head as hard as he could down onto the bed to try and escape Silver's touch.

Silver chuckled as he leaned down and whispered, "You won't be able to escape from me Hibiki…after all, this room, this bed…it's only temporary."

"T-temporary?" Hibiki stuttered causing a smirk to appear on Silver's face as he replied,

"Yes, because after we are married we have to share the same bed, or did you forget that small little tid-bit of being married to someone?" Silver's tongue moved against Hibiki's neck causing the younger teen to bit his lip to hold back a moan that he knew would have found its way out of his throat if he had not bit his lip.

Pleased with what he's done to Hibiki so far emotionally Silver slowly moved off the paralyzed teen. Staring down at his work Silver could see that Hibiki's face was flushed a bright red from where he'd licked the boy's soft and willing neck.

Turning away from Hibiki he proceeded to walk towards the door opening it he turned and sent a small smirk towards Hibiki and close the door.

Staring at the ceiling Hibiki's heart was racing, making the boy think that it would jump out of his chest. Turning onto his side he stared at the red/white curtains that adorned the windows.

Biting his lip again Hibiki's body began to shake, this is so wrong; this is so pathetic of him. If only he wasn't so physically weak, if only he had his Pokemon he would be able to stand up against Silver, to escape from this place.

But Hibiki knew that it wouldn't work.

Slowly, ever so slowly Hibiki felt his freedom slipping away, like sand falling through his fingers, like the sand in the hour glasses he'd seen as a small child he knew what was happening.

Silver is treating him like a caged animal, letting him know that he was in command showing him that he was the one pulling the strings and in control of whether he lives or dies.

Hell, Hibiki wasn't even sure if he would still be alive after the wedding was over.

Maybe Silver would kill him; maybe he might just let him go.

Yet Hibiki knows that isn't true….Silver has him right where he wants him.

Helpless, weak, and nobody around him willing to help him escape…Silver had all of this planned out.

Hibiki couldn't help but wonder why Silver had chosen him. Other than humiliating the red head time, and time again…Hibiki couldn't help but think that there might be another reason for Silver choosing him.

But what is it?

* * *

Yeah~ I threw in Kris, Brendan, Lucas, and Barry. So I'm basically using the game versions of the Pokespe Characters. So I think I might do some game vers romance not sure yet. I'm leaning towards the game vers romance since I still want to have everyone Silver knows in the manga in this story! OwO

So would you like to see some game vers character romance? Till the next chapter~ leave your opinion in a comment kay. You know you want the next chapter because it's the wedding in the next chapter~

See you all later! I'll post chapter three when I get one or so review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothings! So just enjoy the fic~ because if I did own them then I think Nintendo would ban me from Pokemon, but what about your minds as well? X) **

**Another big thank you for all of you who reviewed last chapter! Hitting my target of three reviews for another update in the same day! :) **

**Contains:**

**HunterShipping**

* * *

On the day of one's wedding the bride is expected to be nervous and the groom to be worried about whether he rushed things or not. A happy atmosphere is supposed to surround the groom and the bride, their guest, and family. They exchange their vows with smiles on their faces, tears in their eyes, hope in their hearts, and the love they share for one another visible for all to see.

Only for this wedding…that same joy cannot be seen. For the area is covered by the gloom and sadness knowing that the bride did not take to the groom asking for his hand in marriage. It was forced upon him, having no choice or say in the situation he's forced to accept the marriage.

Knowing that it may lead to nothing but pain and suffering yet he doesn't care…because he knows that he'll just have to live with it after all…there's not much that he can do.

Oh, Silver…I had only hoped for the best for you. Loving you may have led to the end of my life but…the very man you hate….your turning into him…Silver please. You must love that boy in some way or you wouldn't have been so dead set on him.

So please…Silver tell your bride that you love him, tell him! Let him know how you really feel!

Or….do you feel nothing at all?

* * *

**Lies**

**Chapter Three: Married**

* * *

This face…it is not his…this face with the sad and gloomy expression on its face is not his face. Hibiki sat there, feeling no emotion, no warmth, nothing. He felt as though he were an empty shell, no longer living. He felt as if he were a caged animal, Silver looming over that cage, setting the key so close to him that he could almost touch it.

Only to rip it out of his hands, and laugh at his suffering.

Hibiki bit the inside of his lip; he could not allow himself to cry. Brendan said not to because it would ruin his make up, Kris said not to because it would hurt Silver's 'feelings' ha, as if the cold hearted bastered has a heart.

Covering his eyes with his hand Hibiki felt the tears beginning to seep out from his eyes. He couldn't stop them; soon he was reduced to sobbing aloud for everyone to hear. Sniffling and snot running down his nose like a small child he wiped the tears away smearing the make up that Brendan had put on him earlier before he left to get the last few bits he needed to finish Hibiki's face.

Biting his lip Hibiki heard the door open, quickly wiping away the tears Hibiki mumbled, "I-I'm sorry Brendan, I couldn't stop myself from crying…" Hibiki became quite when his sad blue eyes were met by a pair of steely silver orbs.

Showing no emotion other than anger Hibiki felt himself shrink back in fear against make up station. Silver stood there watching Hibiki, noticing the make up on his face had been smeared he felt his anger beginning to rise,

"Hibiki…tell me why your make up is smeared?"

"I-I…no-no reason…" Hibiki replied avoiding eye contact with Silver causing the older male to grab Hibiki's chin forcing the younger male to look at him as he yelled,

"You will look at me when you are talking to me! Do not dare to look away from me! When talking to your husband you are to look only at them! Not at anyone else or away from my eyes!"

"Hibiki I'm ba- Master Silver! Let go of him!" Brendan yelled running to Hibiki's aid grabbing Silver's shoulders he pulled him away yelling, "You're not supposed to be in here Silver! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Then why are you in here? What if I don't want anyone else to see Hibiki in that dress? And don't call me 'Silver' like were friends!" Silver yelled not thinking straight his anger clouding his better judgment as he lashed out at his friend.

Brendan let go of Silver, staring at Silver's back as Silver regained his sense. Turning around his red eyes held Brendan's light ruby colored eyes as he mumbled, "Brendan I'm-."

"Silver you should go….your lucky that Hibiki wasn't in his dress yet…you'll see him at when the both of you will exchange vows." Brendan mumbled his personality switching from happy and carefree to malice dripping out of his voice.

Silver averted his gaze from Brendan's and left the room. Hibiki fell down onto the ground, staring as the door slowly closed; he looked at Brendan to see that his hands were in two fists. Brendan sighed as his hands slowly became lose again, looking down at Hibiki he mumbled,

"Alright…let's get you dressed and ready for the wedding….ah, I have to fix your make up again. No worries, I have the final touches for your make up…" slowly reaching for Brendan's hand Hibiki mumbled,

"I'm sorry….if I didn't make Silver mad then he wouldn't have lashed out at you like that…"

"No Hibiki…you need to be strong. You're the Champion of two regions right? Show that strong version of yourself to Silver, challenge him. Because…Hibiki you don't deserve to be treated like this…"

Nodding his head that he understood Hibiki sent Brendan a small smile, which let the boy know that he would try and do just that. Continuing with wiping Hibiki's face clean Brendan started from scratch, helping Hibiki into his dress, applying the make up and placing two small berets in his hair.

Placing the veil, gloves, and shoes on Hibiki was done; starting into the mirror Brendan shook his shoulders and mumbled, "Fabuleux!" and to add emphases to what he said Brendan placed his fingers on his lip and made a kissing noise when he pulled them away.

Causing Hibiki to laugh.

* * *

Walking down the aisle was scary, everyone turned to look at him. Some were from what Hibiki could tell Team Rocket Members what rank he's not sure, he could see the Elite Four sitting to the side, along with Lance who seemed to be thinking. The Gym Leaders from both Kanto and Johto were present; some held their hands over their mouths in shock at what they know cannot be stopped.

Hibiki's eyes landed on his mother, who sent him a worried look with wide eyes at seeing her son in such a beautiful white dress.

The man escorting him to Silver released his arm and took his place sitting next to Hibiki's mom, Silver held out his hand for Hibiki to take, swallowing his fear Hibiki placed his hand in Silver's. Silver's much larger hand wrapped around his, Hibiki's hand seemed to almost disappear in its strong grip.

Silver's eyes seemed to linger on his dress for longer than Hibiki would have liked, not that he would lie about not being able to tear his eyes away, and the dress is indeed beautiful.

The shoulders were cut so the dress sloped right at his collar bone leaving his shoulders bare; the mid part of the dress was adorned with blue and white beads that were placed out along the middle to the end of the billowing gown. Making it seem as if blue roses were blooming from white stems, this fact alone made Hibiki stare at the dress in the mirror earning a chuckle from Brendan asking him if he'd ever seen a dress before. Along with the two golden colored barrettes in his hair Brendan had also thrown a head band on his head with a small black top hat tilted to the side adorned with a single blue rose.

Hibiki couldn't help but whisper, "Do you like what you see?"

Silver quickly averted his gaze from the dress's physical features and back to Hibiki's face. Silver could have sworn that he heard Kris trying to stifle her laugher, ignoring that thought he mumbled, "No….your ugly."

Hibiki sent him a lopsided frown as he replied, "Well it's your lose for not liking it~ because Brendan said I looked amazing."

Silver began to stare daggers into Hibiki as the priest began to say, "Alright, are we ready to do this or must I start talking about my Ratatta? He's of the top percentage Ratatta you know~"

Staring at the priest Hibiki violently whispered, "Joey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm secretly a priest in training….being a trainer is just my cover up! So let me do my job Hibiki!" Joey whispered back as he began to read the vows, Hibiki couldn't help but stare at the younger boy as he read the vows feeling beyond confused he decided that it would just be best to go with the flow.

"And Silver do you take Hibiki to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and until death do you part?"

"I do." Silver replied with no emotion, hiding a small smile from Hibiki that Joey noted as he turned to Hibiki and smiled saying,

"Hibiki do you take Silver to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?"

Hibiki simply stared at Joey, not sure what to say. His eyes drifted to his mom who began to shake her head 'no' only for Silver to squeeze his hand drawing his attention back to his red eyes as he quickly stuttered out, "I-I do!"

"Alright then, now I pronounce you husband and wife!" Joey yelled while the boy know as Barry slid the rings onto both Hibiki's and Silver's finger, turning away grumbling about having to wear a tie, and fining Lucas for getting him into one with false advertisement.

Silver leaned in and kissed Hibiki on the lips, showing no love or emotion from the kiss he simply pulled away taking his hand as they started to mingle with the crowd. Keeping a strong grip on Hibiki's hand Silver would not allow him to wonder off on his own dragging him to say hello to each and every one of his father's business partners.

That's when Hibiki's mom approached them, wrapping her arms around her only son she cried, "H-Hibiki! I've missed you are you alright? Has Silver been feeding you?"

"Yes, yes, and yes mom I'm alright."

"When I woke up I couldn't find you anywhere…then I received an invitation in the mail to a weeding and I see you in a dress!" Hibiki could tell that his mom would soon have a panic attack, tugging his hand out of Silver's he placed both of his hands on his mother's shoulder and placed his forehead against her's,

"Shhhh…Mom calm down, everything is alright."

"But it's not….Hibiki…from what I can see Silver isn't showing that he loves you one single bit."

"Mom…Silver doesn't like me at all…period. This is his way of getting back at me for humiliating him in the past. And I must say…he's done a good job of it." Hibiki whispered.

His mom pulled away her usual strong brown eyes full of fire again as she said, "Hibiki! Until you know that Silver really and truly loves you don't let him get you in the bed! Do not let him have his way with you alright sweetie!"

"I won't mom…you can count on that." Hibiki replied catching a glimpse of Kotone, raising his hand to wave at her only for Silver to grab that same hand and drag him away, catching only a glimpse of the sad and dejected look on Kotone's face Silver mumbled,

"It's too crowded in here…let's go out for some air."

* * *

The after party for the wedding lasted until some time around mid night. Hibiki still in his dress welcomed the thought of sleep, wanting to get out of the dress he started to walk to his room only for Silver to grab his wrist dragging him in the completely opposite direction from his room.

"S-Silver? Where are you taking me? My room is the other way!"

"Tch…stupid fool…did you forget that when I said we were married that we would be sharing the same bedroom and bed? I may not love you but we have to act like a married couple to appease my father." Silver growled, not happy that Hibiki had forgotten.

Slamming the door open and slamming it shut again, he pulled Hibiki towards the bed. Pushing the boy onto the bed, his dress flutter for a mere second allowing him to see what looked like white panties with a blue ribbon on them. Hibiki quickly grabbed the dress and tried to push himself up, only for Silver to pin him to the bed.

Hibiki felt his eyes widen as Silver slowly raised the dress up, his hands slowly moving up his leg, paralyzing the younger boy as his nimble finger wrapped around the garter and pulled it off his leg.

Leaning down he began to bite and suck on Hibiki's neck hard enough to leave a mark. Situating himself in-between Hibiki's legs he began to push the dress up, revealing the bronze colored legs, and white panties with the blue ribbon.

Hibiki pushed against Silver's shoulders, trying to snap him out of whatever state he was in, may it be lust or just trying to scare him Hibiki quickly decided that he doesn't like this side of Silver.

"S-Silver stop it!"

Silver's hands began to wrap around the elastic band of Hibiki's panties slowly pulling them down, Silver's cool touch sending chills down his spine as Silver bit into the soft flesh on his neck, crying out in pain Hibiki yelled,

"Stop it Silver! This hurts! It really, really hurts please stop!"

Hibiki's cry of pain and fear seemed to snap Silver out of his trance, seeing what he'd done to Hibiki Silver quickly jumped off the bed, shaking his head he turned around with a scoff and opened the door slamming it shut.

Hibiki tried to catch his breath, to slow the beating of his heart as he slowly pushed his dress back down. Placing his gloved hand to slow the flow of the bleeding from the flesh wound from Silver's teeth Hibiki mumbled,

"This is going to scar…."

And Hibiki couldn't help but think that's what Silver wanted. He did all of this to leave a mark on him, to show everyone that he was his property. As if the collar alone wasn't embarrassing enough already, now he'll have an imprint of Silver's teeth on his neck.

But…the image of Silver's shocked and dazed expression stayed in his mind. Making Hibiki question himself.

Did Silver really mean to do this?

Or….

Is he just desperate for Hibiki to return a sign of affection? May it be real or fake…is that what Silver wants?

For Hibiki to love him?

* * *

Well here you have it~ chapter three. I do hope that you all liked it! Silver...your a jerk, mean husband. - 3- Being so mean to your new wife...forced sex is not good sex wait~ Hibiki will top you. Well, chapter four Hibiki is going to just be randomly interacting with Silver. Whom doesn't take too kindly when Hibiki tries to leave the house without telling him. I mean what seme would be happy if their uke were to be hurt? XDD –shot-

Ah, Hibiki's mom supports yaoi~ -shot- and yes Youngster Joey was the priest! XDD Pft, I couldn't resist the idea~ I'm very happy that I'm able to talk to very funny people on deviantART our strange conversations leave me with wonderful ideas! XDD

Ah, so you are all okay with game vers romance~ O 3O so far I know that I want BarryxLucas but what other parings would _you _the readers like to see? Leave your comments on the pairings you would like to see in your review~

I would like at least two or three reviews before I even think about typing up chapter four. Since, I mostly need your comments after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING!**

**Contains: HunterShipping (Game!Vers SilverxGold) **

**Comment: OMGWD~ an update I'm not dead. xDD This update is just really, really, really late. .w. I'm sorry about that. Oh, and a big thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter~ you all made my day. :D**

* * *

I remember the one thing that was a pure act of kindness by the man I love, by the man that you hate. A garden, it was his single act of kindness towards me, one that he had not planned to give me, but…he said that he'd finally gotten tired of watching me stare at the small potted flowers with envy.

A smile broke out across my face; I was so happy, so happy that it was the one single act of kindness that would soon be followed by many others. Kindness…I wonder how your going to show that Silver. How are you going to show him that you really love him?

I worried Silver…I'm so worried about him; I wish that I could help him. I wish that you would comfort him, ease his fear and pain, and allow him some amount of freedom to choose what he wants to do while he's with you.

But…you locked all of that way; in the very deep recesses of your heart you've locked away your kind and caring self. Please, Silver, wrap your arms around him, hold him close, and allow the warmth of your body to seep into his. Let him know that you'll be there to keep him warm, to hold him close when the nights are cold, and when he's scared. Hold his hand; allow him to see how much he's really changed you, show him how much you love him.

And Silver…kiss him…kiss him with the same hesitance you'd originally applied when you first met him, because…that's when your feelings for each other started to bloom into something much greater, and much strong than friendship.

* * *

**-Lies-**

**Chapter Four: Departure **

* * *

Staring down at the sleeping form across from him, Silver leaned his back against the headboard of the king sized bed, placing a hand on his temple, a small pitiful chuckle passed through his lips, pushing himself away from the bed standing up on his own two feet. Silver advanced towards the huge bathroom, taking a deep breath, he pulled out a change of clothing, a black suite with a red tie and red 'R' on the front pocket of the suite.

Silver's lips twitched in disgust at the 'R' on the front pocket, but never the less, he has to wear this for what he was going to do today, after all, a business meeting with one of his Father's many allies was important, since he's never met them, and this is their first time meeting him.

A meeting of strangers whom will use each other for their own gain…this is how Silver likes it; this is how he wants everyone in his life to be. But…Hibiki…that fucking twit has been on his mind twenty-four fucking seven for the past four or so years since they've been apart. Just when Silver thought he'd caught up to the twit, he'd become the Champion of Johto, claiming the title that he lusted after.

So…the best way to obtain the title of 'Champion' was by marrying Hibiki, stripping the boy of his pride, and making him forget that he's the a Champion. Making him look weak, and everyone think that he is a weak Champion, soon the population will look down on him, and question why he was made Champion to begin with. Then….then he would rise to the occasion and defeat Hibiki, stripping him of the title as Champion.

Humiliating the boy even more, the thought brought a smile to Silver's face, he couldn't help relish the thought of humiliating Hibiki even more. The thought was even better than drugs themselves, because after all, once the high that they create is gone, then you are left with a lag, leaving them exhausted from the use of the drugs, but…the though of humiliating someone and breaking their spirit…now that is a drug that will keep oneself high for an eternity.

Shaking his head, Silver turned on the water of the shower, hot, then to cold. Slowly taking off the clothes that he'd fallen asleep in Silver sighed, enjoying the feel of the lukewarm water cascading over his body. Drowning out his thoughts of Hibiki for a few seconds Silver allowed his mind to become clear and empty about everything relating to Hibiki and for those few seconds, he felt happy to have his mind cleared of all thoughts about the twit.

Then again…he needs to lay down some ground rules for the boy to follow while he's gone. Because, now that they are married his father's enemies, have become his, and in turn they are now Hibiki's. So, he kind of has a right to know what he can or cannot do. After all, he needs Hibiki alive till after he meets his father, then after that…not so much. He'd probably kill the twit off himself.

Silver felt his heart clench at the thought. Kill him? Why did the thought make his heart hurt so badly? It's not like he loves Hibiki or anything close to that. Or any love of the sort, he's merely using the boy to rise up in the social ladder and take everything his father worked hard to obtain. Yes, Hibiki is merely a tool, after all to get to where he is now, and to own everything with in this house, he had to kill to earn it. After all, knocking off a few business leaders and some mafia leaders was no easy feat.

And it was all to obtain one goal, to take something away from the man whom made his life a living hell. But, there's this little voice in the back of his head nagging at him, whispering to him that he should tell Hibiki what he should and shouldn't do. After all, if he were to die while he's gone away on business then he wouldn't be able to fully take over his father's group and that would be a problem.

Because, Hibiki would be his one and only 'wife' while he's alive. He would not settle for another, for now he possesses the thing he wanted most. Complete control over Hibiki's life.

* * *

Hibiki woke up to the sound of low voices, rubbing his eyes Hibiki yawned walking towards the heavy wooden door that leads out of his and Silver's shared bed room. Rubbing his eyes with more vigor than before Hibiki strained his ears to hear what the voices were saying. Wanting to know why the voices were hushed, sounding rushed as if the voices owner were in a hurry. An exhausted sigh could be heard, scratch that, an annoyed sigh was more like it. After all, the voice that's doing all of the sighing didn't sound too enthused about the other voices rushed whispers.

_"Why not just tell Hibiki this yourself? I mean, if you're concerned about his well being then just ask to have the meeting here!" _

_"Tch! Why, would I do that? That twit refuses to have anything to do with me, and he seems to trust you Brendon."_

_"Ha, yeah, because I'm not the one running around, hurting him, or yelling at him like a complete and total dick."_

_"Brendon! Just do this one thing for me! I have to go, I'll be late if I do not leave right this second."_

"Whatever, you could have already been there, if not for your stopping me to lay down some 'ground rules' for what Hibiki can or cannot do while your gone Silver."

Wait…Brendon….is talking to Silver? And Silver…is basically telling Brendon what he can or cannot do while he's gone? Okay, so is Silver worried about his safety out of love or just for his needing a 'wife' in his plan? Yeah, it's probably the whole wife thing, it's not like Silver could really love anyone.

Silver is a dick, he can agree with Brendon about that much. Walking away from the door, Hibiki walked back towards the bed, hearing the door open, Hibiki turned around, only to find himself thrown back down on the bed, deep red eyes looking down at him as he lay there, trapped, his hand being held above his head Hibiki thought against his thought of struggling after remembering what had happened last night.

Silver's gaze began to make Hibiki feel uncomfortable, not liking how Silver was staring at him. His eyes refusing to reveal how he truly feels. Silver slowly leaned down towards him; squeezing his eyes shut, Hibiki made sure that Silver would not be able to slide his tongue into his mouth. But, Silver did not do what Hibiki thought that he would do.

Silver placed his forehead on Hibiki's right shoulder, Hibiki could feel Silver's warm breath through the thin fabric of his clothing. A small chuckle could be heard from Silver as he moved his mouth towards Hibiki's ear, nibbling on his earlobe, Hibiki fought back a moan, while Silver mumbled.

"Do not go outside while I'm gone…do you hear me? Do not go outside or bad things will happen to you. And if I learn that you were outside while I was gone…then I will punish you Hibiki." Silver stood up, backing away from him, Hibiki watched as he left the room, sitting up, Hibiki slapped his face, staring at the closed door he was left with the simple thought of.

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! SILVER! FUCK YOU SILVER FOR MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS! I HATE YOU!"_

* * *

Ah~ I hoped that you all liked this really, really, really late update. .w. Leave the usual two or three comments for the next update!

3 AnimeFreak8810


End file.
